Blooming love
by kuranlover7891
Summary: its all an academy of blooming love here and there and mostly fixed of kaname and yuuki.main characters are kanamexyuuki, zeroxmaria,aidouxyori maybe ichijouxsomeone  abit ooc
1. chapter 1

_Heyyy__guy's i just want to say that this is my first fanficc so please goo easy on me ...and i hope i get better..._

_I__just like vampire knight so much that i want to write stories i have a lot of ideas on my own so i just though maybe i should use one of them...so tell me what you think about this and if i should continue_

Chapter 1 **HIM**

I saw it again, those eyes, that smile, since i was little, it has always been there but i noticed

something , it was getting worse he rarely laughed. He looks at me. with that beautiful smile,

sparkling eyes but...i also see sadness in his eyes

Sempai you smile but yet you look so sad why? İ don't know why but what i knew was that i

wanted to erase those sad emotions; i wanted him to be able to smile from the bottom of his heart.

I wanted to stand next to him. I wanted to ... "uki...yuuki!" I jumped out of my chair to meet a

pair of eyes, scrunched up eyebrows, twitching mouth and nose, annoyed face..."sensei!...i"

"yuuki!".I am sure you will be able to share your thoughts with homever in. DETENTION!" "Gomen-nasai sensei. -i will do better" I said looking to my toes "am sure you will in detention. Class Dismissed".

A loud sigh escaped my lips as i watched everyone leave and i noticed there was no Zero but i saw

him earlier this morning oh yeah i haven't seen him this afternoon too, he was usually with me in

detention ok well we were always in detention...ah that one little tine tiny detail I just missed the f

act... that he SKIPS...that is like so unfair am in detention and he's sleeping in the barn ...and i

have to sleep on this not so comfortable chair...ok maybe it is a bit fair..cause i get to sleep with no disturbances

~An hour later ~

And as usual i woke up to an empty class...i was dreaming again, about him, that guy, that

handsome guy, lately i have been having dreams of him non-stop. I Even day dream of him hmm i

did dream of him before but not this much?. I looked at the watch "its time" time for the night

class and day class to change. It was also part of my duty to shut the crazed fans of night class up.

~sigh~ i went out of class to the gate. I looked at everyone scattered and crowding the gate. "here

goes nothing". I entered through the crowd and that's when i started...i squeezed through holes, i was squashed , i was punched with fist of guys going "hurray! Yeah!" my foot was stepped on, i was pushed to the ground "just a little more..." and i don't know how it was even possible but i pooped out of a tiny hole to see the front of the gate " phew ...Now that that's done. lets get to the real thing"

i blew my lungs out in the whistle i stopped when i got everyone's attention a smile came up to

my face and disappeared the moment they started screaming again ...i blew harder if that was

even possible again "get back get back mina-san" after a long 2 minutes that felt like forever i

finally got them in line and i don't know how i did it "wahhh yuuki! Go easy on them don't shout to

them like that" i spun round to find "Aidou-senpai!" smiling like an idiot. We both stared at each

other, why isn't he moving i thought. I turned thinking maybe the students were out of order again ...but then i realized _I_was out of order, my cheeks heated "here you go" i said leaving their way.

Aido quickly returned to his routine which was ...smiling like an idiot, waving, giving air kisses,

shooting girls with his fingers and their reaction was not at all surprising. "Idol-sempai~~" the girls

screamed. They started pushing "oh..mina-san stop pus-" and that was it, they snapped the cage

broke and lions on the loose and a rat in the midst running for her life. They were waving

surrounding every night class they had a crush on and i was here, alone, on the ground, i had had

been pushed which was hardly unusual.

Well Ruka was obviously getting a share of the annoyance, she always threw a glare to anyone

who came near her but they never stopped chasing her, it was part of her charm i heard the guys

say, "charm" i snorted. "yuuki are you okay?" i heard the overly sweet, calm intoxicating familiar

voice behind me, hand stretched out to me. This man, standing here, a leader, the controller...of

my dreams., this man was that man that took dominance over my mind everyday and every night.

Well he didn't seem to know that and i wasn't going to tell him that either, but then again who

knows, he knows a lot and i mean A LOT of things about me than i even know. And am not going

to tell him because ...well because he is him and i am me, he is a vampire, and a high class

vampire at that like the highest there can be...and there was me..me! a nobody that fellowed him

a fly bugging him. "kaname-senpai" my voice weaker than i thought...i hesitantly took his

hand..his hands , those hands, those big hands that engulfed mine. I stood up wiping my skirt

while at it. I stepped backwards falling on something that was totally out of existence , i closed my

eyes anticipating the pain i was going to get, he caught me before i touched the ground, i quickly

opened my eyes and i held my breath ...close ...he was so close i could feel his breath...a just a

breath for our lips to touch...God... help!

please! review and tell me what you think do you think i should continue?


	2. Chapter 2

i didn't update earlier because i wasn't motivated please review and tell me what you think

* * *

><p>_Kaname's POV_<p>

sigh...I will finally be able to see my little girl again, I sighed again as I heard the day class screams...ah well at least I get to see her. We were walking towards gate

when we heard a whistle and the same girl of my thoughts shouting on top of her lungs...my face saddened at the thought of her having to do too much...what about kiryuu?…. An evil smile grew on my face as the name slipped my mind.

The first thing I saw when the gates opened was the beautiful figure of her …..oh…how I long to brush her smooth face with my fingers, draw lines on her so delicate

face… how I long to hold her in my arms so close to me, lock her up and keep her only for myself to know of her existence and her to be filled with only my presence and

no one else, and those lips those pink full lips …how I long " ma, sama, kaname-sama" "what is the matter" I asked him "it seems that kiryuu zero is not here meaning-" "I am well aware of that ichijou, arigatou" with that he fell into steps behind me.

A smile graced my lips as I saw her again but the smile disappeared as quickly as it came due to seeing her situation "yuuki…..just a little longer and you will not have to

face such difficulties" I thought to myself " yuuki are you okay" she stared at me looking dazed "yuuki ?…." "huh sempai?" she replied that sweet intoxicating voice, how I

would love to hear more of it. She took my hand and I was for some reason relieved, those small hand, I closed mine over hers gentle not to hurt her….I stared at her while she wiped her skirt such a funny look on her face…

Without thinking I caught her. …she closed her eyes she seemed to be waiting for the pain…I smiled sadly knowing that…..her beautiful eyes opened up to meet mine and

I felt her freeze I knew why ….because I was in the same situation as her. I held my breath I didn't want to touch her just yet the time would come when I would enjoy her to my fullest I assured myself.

_yuuki's POV_

I stood there frozen. My body wouldn't move I just wanted him to take the next step. Yes this was what I wanted- "yuuki are you okay?" I was broken out of my

thoughts….. "eh? Ah! h-hai, a-a-arigatou kaname-sempai" ohhhhhhh what was I thinking? how could I? Thinking of such a thing WITH kaname …if I did tell him that am pretty much sure he would hate such a girl, but then again where did I get the guts to EVEN think of TELLING him

"sigh…." I sighed as I watched him retreat to his class ugh why is it that we spend so little time together.. this wasn't good for me, liking him that is, I knew that but I couldn't help my emotion, they just kept growing everything I saw him …

"everyone back to your dorms! its past curfew!" haaaa It was great cause no one, not even a fly was listening to me …great just great! I blew the whistle again "hai hai

we are going shesh" "yeah she needs to lighten up" they were all murmuring all kinds of rubbish "hey! What do you think you were doing just now?" "huh ?" I asked "  
>don't 'huh' me, I saw you just now you were hugging kuran-sempai" ahhhh and then it hit me I stood there frozen as if my legs were rooted to the ground I had totally<p>

forgotten the girls were also there " hey! Are you listening to me ? You may be pretty but that doesn't mean he's going to fall for such petty acts, listen you are the prefect

you are suppose to drag students out of their way not join us okay? Kuran- senpai is ours! Do I-hey! Am not done yet!" I walked off before she even finished well I wasn't

listening to her I was wrapped up in my own thoughts of how close kaname and I were ha! What am I thinking we were always close even more than that…but that was

when I was little am seventeen now why won't he seem for whom I am …..ugh I really should stop thinking he's a great guy and we are not meant to be together that's impossible…sigh…."I have got to stop thinking before my brain explodes"

000-4 hours later-00

_Yuuki's POV_

I was on my usual tour around the school, it was windy, I loved windy weathers one advantages of being a guardian was that I get to be outside a lot and I just loved

outside especially when its night time, every where's dark, and I like that because it keeps me hidden just blends me in,…. there are less people, which for some reason,….. makes me…. calm, I don't know why, but it may have something to do with my lost memory because I feel very uncomfortable around crowds or people walking on the

streets I never liked that.. but there was also this fear of being alone at night which I didn't like, I didn't even understand myself I have- I was broken out of my thoughts

because of a broken twig, I turned my head over my shoulders "whose there" I sounded very calm "…." no answer "I said….whose there" I sounded demanding this time **(is that the word?) **"…."then I ignored it, turning my head *clang!* I countered his attack with artemis "nice to meet you…..young human…" I was engaged in a fight with

a guy with a black hood, black stitches at the side of his lips which looked worse because of his dirty grin and reds eyes "it is not nice to meet you… who are you?…..And

what are you doing on school grounds?" I really didn't like this guy, I got bad vibes from him "well you are very brave young human…now tell me…where's your partner"

this time he got closer to my face, his grin gone all that was remaining was a stern face and angry eyes " I am not telling you" "hahahahahahaha… human I can break you

right now-" "that will not be happening will am alive" I turned to see kaname and something quite unexpected ….the intruder was actually scared….. Like a human just

read something way worse than he was going to die by someone slicing them tissue to tissue like onions " kaname…" " what business do you have with kiryuu?" kaname

asked extremely calm as usual " I-I was s-sent by the council to bring kiryuu to see to his punishment of killing a pureblood s-sir" " and what punishment would that be" "t-that would be…e-execution sir" " and how are you sure he is the cause of hiou shizuka's death? Anyway kiryuu is not here and I don't want you council dogs to ever

come here again to threaten this school, I don not want council to have any thing to do with this school or the students here…tell this to your master…..get out" " h-hai sir" with that they disappeared to thin air.

"Yuuki are you okay?" " kaname who was that" " nothing you should worry your head about yuuki it will be taken care of" "why aren't you telling me kaname?" he

chuckled " what's funny" " yuuki you have been calling me by my name with out a honorific and I love that yuuki" "oh yeah…." ahhhh shoot! Lately I have been having

DREAMS of me and kaname and in those dreams I have always called him without a honorific and it has gotten to my brain now and it just like the usual…I blushed now

knowing I hadn't been using honorifics.. "….."" yuuki its late shouldn't you get back to your bed? Hmm? You look worn out" he brushed my cheeks with his fingers and that

sent shivers down my spine … and I did what I wasn't suppose to do…I looked up to his eyes. …I swear my head went blank for a few seconds and my heart is was

thumping like crazy like a guy in a cage who is about to die by the hands of a lions shaking the gates like crazy for him to come out …in those eyes I saw pure love and a

hint of sadness in it no no no no there have 3been no sadness kaname ….how can such an expression be settled on me…..ah! Then it hit me I must be dreaming! that's it,

that's got to be it….right? Oh GOD if so I don't EVER want to wake up " yuuki …are you okay?" his hands brushed my lips, GOD it felt so good …more I wanted more …."yuuki" I jumped out of my thoughts , *gasp* he was so close I could see his eyes color perfectly well light brown mixed with blood red…..I got so lost in his eyes that I

didn't notice he was getting closer until his lips brushed mine ….my eyes widened and all I could feel was the fire on my mouth and my annoying heart trying to jump out of me and everything blacked out…..

* * *

><p>Woahhhh I had sooo much fun writing this and I think this was better that the first chapter so guys tell me what you think please even two words will help me and know that my story is actually been read please guys?<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Yep another chapter! and thank you for those that have added me to their alert and favorite list but please review too i will be very happy if you reviewed

* * *

><p>00-Kaname's POV—00<p>

İ had felt the sweet presence of my little girl change to that of a little dark, usually she wouldn't turn dark all of a sudden for no reason, i didn't take any more time to think before i was out of the class in speed similar to that of light.

Yuuki in sight, I took my time observing her while getting closer to her, she wasn't alone seemed to be having a little trouble with a man even with my excellent eyesight couldn't actually see his face because of the hood.

"well you are very brave young human…now tell me…where's your partner"

" I am not telling you"

"Hahahahahahaha… human I can break you right now-"

"that will not be happening while am alive"

i was really agitated at the fact that some dog would actually think of hurting my little girl

"kaname…" yuuki said, hearing her voice I fell to my protective mode

" what business do you have with kiryuu?" I asked still annoyed but none of that was shown in me tone

"I-I was s-sent by the council to bring kiryuu to see to his punishment of killing a pureblood s-sir"

"And what punishment would that be?"

"t-that would be…e-execution sir"

"And how are you sure he is the cause of hiou shizuka's death? Anyway kiryuu is not here and I don't want you council dogs to ever come here again to threaten this school, I do not want council to have anything to do with this school or the students here…tell this to your master…..get out"

"h-hai sir" with that he disappeared.

00—Yuuki's POV—00

"Kaname…ugnnn…"

"…..hmm yuuki? Are you awake?"

"No…not ye-wooow" I suddenly jerked up causing me to land of the floor.

"k-k-kaname-senpai?" well I was way past wide awake now since I knew I had murmured or rather moaned is name, and I just did that in his face… and his vampire hearing just made me more sure of myself that he heard me. My heart was thumping like crazy…..Again. I was having dreams of him while he was here and I don't know how many times I had murmured his name ….oh great this day just keeps getting better and better

"w-what are you doing here?" finding my voice I asked very embarrassed and I was pretty much sure that my face was as red as a tomato

"yuuki...Are you okay" he asked sweetly, gently brushing my face with his fingers which obviously sent shivers down my spine and I heard him *chuckle*

"you are in my room yuuki seeing as I cannot take you the girls dorm I brought you here instead"

"oh…..wait but why am I here?"

"you fainted….are you sure you are okay or you want to sleep some more"

"….no am fine" I replied rubbing the back of my neck absentmindedly and trying to remember why I had fainted….I blushed and my heart rate increased instantly just as the memories started flowing back in. I had been brave enough to look into his eyes trying to ask him why he had kissed me seeing as I couldn't find my voice…but all I got was the usual poker face…seeing that I wasn't going to get any answer soon I decided to put it aside until my heart calmed down

I looked around his room wow now that I take a look its actually very big 7 of my room would fit in this and there would still be a space to make a very big living room. As if he read my mind..

"the clock is over there…" I stared into the direction he was pointing at …it was a grandfather clock... Wow everything here was luxury I was still amazed before I actually checked the time

"Ah…so late, I think I have to go now because chairman will be worried since I haven't reporte-"

"I have informed him of your stay here, yuuki, so you can rest here tonight hmm?"

"...oh!"

With that I flopped on the bed , he went back to his seat, my eyes bulged out at the size of paper work he had , *sigh* how come he has to work so much….and….alone wasn't ichijou the vice president, wasn't he suppose to be helping?…who cares ichijou's not here and am willing to stay by his side….hmmmm looks like my chance is here. Ok am going to help I can't even sleep anyway afraid to 'murmur' his name again.

"Kaname I can't sleep, what are you doing?...do you need help?"

*chuckle* that's it he doesn't laugh out loud all he does is chuckle *evil smile* ok my next mission is to make him laugh out loud **(a/n ok I have no idea how am going to do that, your ideas are welcome)**

"no yuuki you do not have to worry yourse-"

I was already sitting across him *hehe* no arguing with me. Looking at the paperwork

"are these from the council?"

"Yes.. most of them"

I picked up a letter with some kind of seal….I read it, I read it again and read it again what caught my attention was 'it would be an honor for our daughter to accompany you as your partner for as long as you wish, she has been trained to a good wife from early ages and am sure she would suit your taste'

"kaname…..is this a marriage proposal?" I asked wide eyes

"hmm"

"are you going to accept it?"

"no yuuki I already have someone else in mind an there a couple of more letters like that" I was happy that he wasn't going to choose her but also my heart was throbbing painfully that he already had someone in mind well i knew one day he would eventually choose but he already has someone in mind i bit my lips not to cry i would do anything to get this out of my mind… … I looked around and found some more letters….they were with seals too and am guessing they were also marriage proposal…well looks like my help won't be getting anywhere ...something else caught my eyes…. A book… I picked it up

"is this your home-work?" he made a quick glance at my hand

"hai"

"ohhh math I can do this" well i found something to get my mind off whoever woman he has his eyes on

"are you sure yuuki? that is very advanced"

"I know I solved things similar to it I think I can do it"

*smile* "ok give it a try then"

"….so beautiful" I said dazed at his smiling face

*hahahaha* "what did you say yuuki?"

"beauti-..huh? what? .." my eyes wide my face red as over ripe tomatoes

*hahahah* "yuuki am beautiful?"

"…" no reply as I stared at the book, my long bangs covering my face

"yuuki" he said brushing my face with his fingers

"you don't have to hide your thoughts from me they are very welcome.. hmm?"

"hai…" *hehe* looks like getting him to laugh was easier than i thought.

00—2 days later—00

I was sitting in class as always…well sleeping in class as always dreaming of kaname and what happened 2 days ago trying to figure out who he has his eyes set on…"yuuki? Yuuki? Its break time they made your favorite food ginger pork stir fry set and parfaits, will you eat?"**.(a/n what's that?)**

"yes!"

"Miss cross thank you fro volunteering here is the marker please solve what's on the board"

I gave a death glare at yori.. she waved a hand at me

"seizei ganbatte!" she whispered but oddly I heard it perfectly well

*sigh*

I went to the board lucky for me I already knew all these things.

"Done!"

*murmur murmur murmur* I turned around to face the class with this ..stunned expression on their face

"I was 100% sure I got the answer right"

"well that was unexpected looks like someone has been studying if you weren't so disrespectful you wouldn't be on my bad side…to be honest took me awhile to solve this…now sit down cross and pay attention!"

"ya yuuki-chan … how come you know that?"

"Chan ka? Did she say chan? Since when did she start using chan"

"I have to admit you are quite clever I didn't even know that"

"Rin -san do not compare yourself to yuuki she is way intelligent than you can imagine she may not write her answers on exams or listen in class but she knows way more than second year university students"

"yori-chan its ok , Rin-san you can say whatever you like but don't forget you don't know my capabilities, even I don't know my capabilities..."

"!"

*thud* "yuuki? yuuki? yuuki!"

"ugh my head was throbbing... every voice was like an echo i could not make out what they where saying, their faces where in two, my vision was blurring i couldn't concentrate well and that made my head hurt more and finally everything backed out or everything became white i couldn't differenciate between the colours

* * *

><p>yep and that is it people don't forget to press the *review*<p>

kaname - "what do you want miss author?"

author - "well you" * playing with my fingers* "i have been writing stories but people don't like my stories"

kaname - "and how would you know that?t"

author - "becuase my stories are not being reviewed"

kaname - "so what do you want me to do?"

author - "..i want you to reveiw my story maybe then other people will review"

kaname - "ok i hate you story"

author - *phew* well that easier than i what?"

kanme - "good day miss author"

author - "b-but-"

kaname - *bang!*

author - "...*singing* ohhh kaname hates my story...storyyyyyyyyyyy! * birds falling from the sky due to my beautiful voice and dropping dead* *flowers are wilting *doors are cracking* waoh i didn't know my voice was that beautiful"...

*still singing* REVİEWWWWW! * earthquake*


	4. Chapter 4

YUUKI's POV

Slowly regaining consciousness I opened my eyes but they squinted at the hash light rays from the sun, when i got used to it i opened my eyes completely 'infirmary?' i though not expecting any answer.

*slide*

"yori-chan… "

"Yuuki are you okay?" she asked closing the door

"Eh...ah... f-fine... am fine d-demo… why am I in the infirmary?"

"Eh? You don't remember? … You fainted "

"….oh" I replied as the memories started flowing back in

"Come on its late lets go to the room then" she said

In the room I flopped on the bed

"You got a present for the dance"

"Hmm I did? From whom" I asked getting off the bed in haste that caused a pain in my head, I held my head as the pain slowly subsided "yuuki?"

"Am fine am fine " I breathed out waving one of my hand at her.

I took the present from her It was beautifully wrapped. There was a card on it, I read its contents …. It was from kaname …. I was so happy I hugged the present and twirled around till I became dizzy

" ohm I shouldn't have done that… hmm I wonder what's inside" I looked at yori-chan, she looked at me ….3 2 1 we ripped every wrapping surrounding the present and at last we came eye to eye with a grey box. My heart was thumping my hands were shaking as they came closer and closer to the box. I took the cover off the box I saw…. …. a dress?. I took it out quickly

"It's a dress yuuki … and it's so pretty, I didn't know kuran-senpai had good eyes for clothes. " she said elbowing me

I stood there frozen, my hands still in the air holding up the dress, my eyes locked on the dress. It was a Stunning beautiful blue strap less dress, with rhinestone embellished on one shoulder, sweat heart bodice, feminine empire waist easy flowing long skirt whose color was slowly fading to white as the dress went down

"Come on yuuki, go try it on we have little time till the dance"

I looked at her and looked at the dress

"Right….. But how do I were this you are the fashion maniac so help me out here"

OO—5mins later —OO

"Phew! Well that took us long enough"

I was finally in the dress .

"I have to admit yuuki that is some curves you own girl… am serious you are perfect. I haven't seen any model like this so far. That is every I mean every guys dream girl"

"wow yori that coming from YOU *hehe* am pleased"

" no seriously you are ready for marriage, you've got a professor brain, overly sexy body, how did you even manage to hide these , where were you hiding them?"

"marriage? Yori I think that's going too far am barely eighteen "

"ok well am 100% sure kuran-senpai is going to want to lick your foot but then again takes a lot to lose his composure. I want to see that someday"

"talking about foot… what about shoes"

"ahhhh…" we both said in unison and ran to the box

" shoes how did I miss that?"

"oh I know you were so fascinated with the dress that you probably even forgot to breath"

*snort* "the shoes are pretty matches the dress. They were blue prom sandals, satin curved high heel of height about 3 inches, which made me 66 inches tall.

"yuuki I really want to see Kaname's reaction. Now let's do something to your hair"

"right… but what about you?, you keep dressing me up, you too have to have to dress up and then we can do something to my hair"

"no yuuki—"

"apapa we are dressing you up … lucky for you I already bought a dress but since kaname already bought me one you will use mine …." She looked at me with this scared face

"oh no don't worry, I didn't buy it myself so it's not bad it's pretty" I assured her I took out a box from my wardrobe opened it took out the dress

"tada~~"

"wow you definitely didn't buy that because you have no fashion sense" I stared at her

"….ouch!" i screamed lightly clenching my heart as if i was dying

2 minutes later she came out wearing the brown strapless prom dress that reached to her knees, a pleated pink waist band with a flower in front of it that hung to her just above her waist. Brown high heels a brown hand band and pink hand band that matched her waist band and dress including matching her dark blonde hair and it also brought out her eye color

"you're the one to talk have you seen your shape" she smiled at me " I guess were just like each other... OK almost your curves are scary" I smiled back at her.

OO—2 hours later—OO

We walked down the stairs to the basement. The stairs were not crowded as not many people knew of this route. We heard noises just as we were getting to closer down stairs.

"Sara-san you look like a goddess"

"rin-san you look stunning as always"

"of course I look stunning" she said as she flung her blonde hair to the side. we looked at each other and laughed. We were still laughing as we went down the stairs. *silence* we came to a halt and our smiles from laughing slowly faded as we noticed everyone's eyes were on…..us?

"yori-chan why is everyone staring at us?"

"honey…..believe me am looking for the answer to that question too"

"wait… there's nothing on my face right?"

"nope"

"hello girls you look stunning tonight" she said with oh-so-obvious-fake-smile plastered on her make up filled face. Ugh disgusting why do people were fake face I'd feel… I don't know… bad ? If I did that

"so do you Sara-san. What are you doing here?" Sarcasm dripping all over my words

"oh my seems am not welcome here"

"che yeah" me and yori said in unison as if it was obvious

" hmm how blunt" she said touching my curled hair

"and who may you be " she said glancing at yori-chan

"ohh am yori your worst nightmare pleasure to meet you" she said smiling as if she never added _your worst nightmare . _I saw the irritated face on Sara before she covered it up

"Everyone why don't we continue the dance?, we don't want to waste the night now do we?" she said she walked away giving me a death glare

"ah hai" they all murmured.

"hey yuuki you will dance with me right?" said a guy from my class just before he received a slap from the girl beside him

"hey prefect i don't how you did it but you pulled it off well"

"i agree with Rima" said Shiki

"thanks"

"hey yori dance with me"

"yuuki dance with me"

"we are surrounded" said yuuki

"why thank you for i could not see that"

"anytime honey"

we were surrounded by a lot of guys and am sure after this dance the girls were going to bully us for this

"yuuki-sama?"

"hai?" I said turning around

"it is really you forgive me for I had my doubts. You look stunning mi lady"

"oh thanks" I replied

"and who may you be? Haven't seen you around"

" oh no no no that is not important am just a servant now follow me. My master is waiting"

"master?" I looked at yori-chan

"yori-chan I have to go.. somewhere so enjoy yourself.."

"no! I want to see Kaname's reaction if you are going to kaname"

"say… who is this master of yours"

"kuran kaname – sama milady"

*hehe*

"don't worry yuuki I was just kidding enjoy your lovey – dovey time well hmm?" she said winking at me

"hey! We are not lovers"

"sure your not" she said waving her hand up and down as if saying _come on how dumb do you think I am_

"milady?"

"oh am sorry am coming" we walked out of the crowd. I don't know how we got here but were walking through a silent hallway

"e-excuse me are you sure this is the right way?" I hadn't seen this place before throughout my prefect life.

"Don't worry milady I know these passages quite well. Very well I should add"

"oh…ok…by the way my name is yuuki so you could cut that milady part out"

"oh am very much aware of your name but its customary that lowly servants like us should not speak of names as high as that as something casual"

"high? What do you mean high? And whose orders are those from"

"oh those laws have been there for generations and it is not our masters order for they do not want this but this is a sign of respect for us low servants"

"so you have been a servant for kaname.. I mean the kuran clan ?"

"yes yes we are willingly their servants and have been so for centuries"

"oh I see"

"here we are and if you have anymore questions my master will answer them for milady" the door suddenly opened reveling a very dim lighted room

"oh" I entered the room , closed the door behind me but my hand still on the knob behind me.

"yuuki" I tensed as I heard the voice and immediately relaxed as its been a while since I heard that deep husky voice that I loved so much.

"ka..name?"

""you look beautiful yuuki"

"..do I? but you can't see me" *chuckle*

"oh yuuki did I forget to add that darkness doesn't affect vampires?"

"ahhh a-arigatou then"

"would you dance with me … in exchange for the dress?" he asked with his hands stretched out. He spoke with this overly sexy low husky voice that my knees weak but the thing is I could hear every single word he said from the distance I was. I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard music

"no?"

"oh y-yes "

I walked up to him so glad that I learned how to use high heels. I took his hands this was the first time I was so close to his face, the top of my head was just above his mouth and just below his nose

"what beautiful lips you have"

"do I?"

"ye-what? No! no! I d-did't say anything"

*hehe*

"yuuki don't lie to me" he replied as he twirled me around and caught my hands in front of me and my back on him. We were so close to each other I could feel his hot breath on my light ears which kept sending shivers down my spine. My breath slowly became harsher and harsher.

" no no i i "

"yuuki are you okay?"

" STOP! Why? Why are you doing this? Why do you keep making me believe? Why do you keep making me believe there's a chance for us" my voice was slowly disappearing as tears came rushing down

"why? Why don't you just leave me alone? why me? why are you with me?" I was already on my knees

" I can't yuuki" he took me by the shoulders and gently raised me up

"yuuki why don't you just wait a little longer I know your longing is increasing by the minute but just wait a little longer and everything will be fine again"

He said mostly to himself…I think

"longing? What do you mean longing?

"yuuki I promise I will answer your questions when everything is back to normal…so why don't we just enjoy the night? Hmm?"

" I don't understand.."

He wrapped his hand around my waist and said

"I know yuuki but you are not meant to understand now"

"what are you hiding from me?"

"its okay its okay hmmm all you have to do is believe in me" he said kissing my forehead. We stayed like this for a while before I calmed down I looked up to meet beautiful eye they were of mahogany

"you have beautiful eyes yuuki… I could get lost in them" he said as he wiped away my tears

"so do you kaname".

"yuuki lets talk about something else" he said putting his chin on top my head

"something else, about what then?"

He looked at me and smiled an evil smile I should add which cause Goosebumps on my arms

"lets talk about our dreams yuuki" he said still smiling

I blushed so hard

"hmm this is going to be interesting " he said with this creepy smile

"a-are you sure w-we could talk about –"

"no no I want to know about yuuki's dreams…..ok lets start with last night"

Oh no

And once again he succeeded changing the subject

OO—Kaname's POV—OO

I was amused by yuuki's questions poor servant she could go on and on asking questions. The door finally opened, I dropped my glass of wine as yuuki came in. I turned around stunned at what I saw. I looked at her head top toe. The dress hung to her so tight I saw every curve. He lips were so alluring they were of color red calling me to her. Her hair looked so silky and soft I wanted to run my hands through them Her curves were so beautiful I was glad the dress was strapless so could see her skin they were so beautiful they were of milky skin arms I wanted so much to be around took my all not to crawl to her like and speak in incoherent words.

"yuuki" I said low as if afraid I would say something stupid

"ka..name?"

""you look beautiful yuuki"

"..do i? but you can't see me" *chuckle*

"oh yuuki did I forget to add that darkness doesn't affect vampires?"

"ahhh a-arigatou then"

"would you dance with me … in exchange for the dress"

"no?"

"oh y-yes "

She walked up to me and took my hands I loved the smell of her

"what beautiful lips you have"

_Am sure they are more beautiful when locked with yours_ was what I wanted to say so badly

"do i?"

"ye-what? No! no! I d-dn't say anything"

"yuuki don't lie to me" i replied as i twirled her around and caught her hands in front of her and her back on me. We were so close to each other I could her curves on me they were like the perfect puzzle for my body …I smiled at that and then I heard mumbling

" no no"

"yuuki? Are you okay?"

" STOP!" and my smile disappeared as I heard that

"Why? Why are you doing this? Why do you keep making me believe? Why do you keep making me believe there's a chance for us" my face saddened at this

"why? Why don't you just leave me alone? why me? why are you with me" my heart dropped hearing that and all i wanted to say were those three words as they were at the tip of my tongue but i swallowed it back

" I can't yuuki" i took her by the shoulders and gently raised her up gentle as to not hurt her

"yuuki why don't you just wait a little longer I know your longing is increasing by the minute but just wait a little longer and everything will be fine again"

"longing? What do you mean longing?

"yuuki I promise I will answer your questions when everything is back to normal…so why don't we just enjoy the night? Hmm?"

" I don't understand.." It was so heart wrenching to see tears

i wrapped his hand around my waist as much as I wanted to tell her those words I couldn't, not now I wanted her to be happy for just a little longer

"I know yuuki but you are not meant to understand now"

"its okay its okay hmmm all you have to do is believe in me" i said kissing her forehead. We stayed like this for a while after a while she looked up to me and I assumed she had calmed down

"You have beautiful eyes yuuki… I could get lost in them" and much as I wanted to lick her tears I couldn't so I wiped away her tears

"so do you kaname".

"yuuki lets talk about something else" ş said putting his chin on top her head breathing in her scent

"something else?, about what then?" i looked at her and smiled this may just be the thing I could feel Goosebumps on her arms *hehe*

"lets talk about our dreams yuuki" i said still smiling

I could feel blood rushing to her cheeks which reminded me off my thirst but I wasn't going to let it ruin my night with yuuki

"hmm this is going to be interesting"

"a-are you sure w-we could talk about-" protecting her dreams just made me more curious

"no no I want to know about yuuki's dreams…..ok lets start with last night"

* * *

><p><strong>authors note!<strong>

** picture on my profile i am terrible at describing things so i have to cheat a little on the description from the dresses website**

**** I know that yori's out of character but just wanted to put it****

****and in the part where i go****

****"why? Why don't you just leave me alone? why me? why are you with me?" I was already on my knees"**i know it was a sudden dramatic scene and i should have gone there slower but the chapter is so long and am tired lets just get to the point.. sorry about that******

hoooo am so tired THAT was the longest chapter ever and i don't wanna go that far but am sure i will again i have been writing this the whole day i mean it... so please review... kaname said so!.

oh yeah kaname's pov might not match yuuki's pov because i did a lot of editing and every time i edited yuukis pov i edited kanames pov so i might have missed something sorry again i know and the dress pictures are on my profile i will put there tomorrow evening because its really late and i have to go to school tomorrow. please do me a favor and review


	5. Chapter 5

A yori part included as i intend to put main characters couples

* * *

><p>OO—NOBODIES POV—OO<p>

"Hey! Dance with me

"Dance with me"

"You look hot"

"Don't want to miss a dance with you"

My gosh I knew this was a bad idea it was like I was in quick sand.

"Ermm guys please let me through". I kept pushing through I needed to get out. But then all of a sudden I was being dragged away ….weird.

"let me go" funny I couldn't see the person's face but he was blonde and all that started coming to my mind was this missing people on the news, was found murdered, was raped and killed blab bla bla but then again this were our guys they wouldn't do such a thing. However my heart started thumping, great I just could not fight in here

" I said let go of me…..if you don't I will scream" no good he kept pulling me as if he heard nothing we went throw silent hallways great we were out of the crowd more chance of this guy doing something to me and finally we reached a room a dark room for that matter and closed the door

"Don't worry I won't do anything to you" he said closing the door, his voice was surprisingly…. deep?..Who's this guy? I thought. He turned around but I couldn't make out who he was as the room was really dark. He flicked the switch on, at first my eyes squinted at the sudden brightness but then adjusted to it.

"Aidou-senpai?" I said surprised

"what are you doing here?"

"because I am part of the school and I was invited to the ball?"

"…oh yes sorry stupid question … Sorry"

"you look like a fly in the midst of frogs so I decided to help you"

"… oh! That! ... Thanks" I replied

"you are wakaba sayori am I right?"

"… y-yes I am"

"yes yes you are yuuk-chan's friend aren't you? … She has told me a lot about you"

"has she?" I said looking to my feet

"say why don't I see you in the evenings?" he said walking closer to me and involuntarily I walked back till reached dead end

"a-am sorry what?" this time his hands were at both sides of my head I could feel his breath on my cheek

"in the evenings, I don't see you, why?" he broke down the words as if I was dumb. I don't like that I really didn't like people looking down on me. I gathered up my courage, but didn't look him in the eye and said

"Because it's a waste of my time when all you do is see some "beautiful" girls and guys. I don't get it what's the point? those looks are going to fade one day. I would rather study or sleep or something than do those"

"…..hmmm your different from the rest girls just as yuuki said … I like that"

" and why should I care about what you think about me?"

"so if looks are going to fade one day why don't you look at them with the time you have?" he asked ignoring my words

"because am not going to learn anything with looking at physical appearances. Besides what's inside is what matters most"

"….you are good"

"by the way why are you asking me questions? And why do I have to answer your questions?-"

"are you good in labs?"

"…..yes I am…. Why?"

"why? Because I like you and I would like it if you be my lab partner….what do you say?"

"what makes you think I will accept your request besides doing that is only waste of my time I want to be a designer not a scientist"

"really?... are you sure about that?"

I pushed him off of me

"who do you think you are to walk on to me and start talking about my future besides I don't care what you think" this was so not me, how come a guy out of nowhere was able to break my façade? I was very composed except with someone I trusted and very familiar with. Preparing for payback, I looked back at him and I was shocked at our distance he was so close to me, such beautiful eyes i thought. We stared at each other for a while comfortable in the silence, me completely forgetting I was ever angry. After about 2 short minutes I broke the silence reluctantly

"why are you still here, don't you want to enjoy the dance?" I asked feeling bad that I had asked him to leave when I wanted him to stay a little longer?

"no I…" he seemed to be hesitating

"no?" I urged him on as if expecting something but he walked to the door, turning the door knob he stopped and things jumped up in me…..hope? before he said

"am leaving … and you should be careful you show too much skin.." he said as his eyes roamed over me. But at that moment my belly felt warm for some reason. He looked me in the eye one last time before he closed the door behind him. I don't know why but I felt like crying when he closed the door. I didn't understand this feeling but I knew I was going to understand sooner or later but I didn't want to at the same time.

OO—AIDOUS POV—OO

She was so different from the girls I had met so far. She was warm. he personality was shocking...although i din't completely understand her Just thinking of her made me smile. I hadn't considered working with anyone in the lab except Kaname-sama. But at that moment it seemed as if I was desperate like I wanted her to be next to me to see her work with me. Her hands…. They were so soft when I held them but I bet my hands were very rough…I was saddened wondering if I had hurt her. She didn't seem fragile to me but then again she felt like a glass that would break to Pisces if she was touched, I didn't understand this, maybe it was because I saw her as a human and humans are very fragile. Stab them with a knife and they may die, they wouldn't live for more than 100 years . I imagined her dying but couldn't form the image, why was that?. But the thing is she wasn't like the other humans who all they wanted was money and power. She …have I spent too much time with humans that am getting used to it?. Yes that's it but It was like a part of me didn't want to believe that she were like other humans.

-Next day morning -

OO—YUUKI'S POV—OO

"_why? Why don't you just leave me alone?" _

" _I can't yuuki"_

"yuuki? Yuuki!"

"hai!"

"are you listening?"

"a-ah am sorry I was thinking ….thinking…anyway what was the problem?" I was spacing out thinking of what had happened in the ball with kaname yesterday. I wondered if he was angry with me.

"can you show me a simpler way to solve this"

"hmm simpler way huh…. Ok use 2dx as a formula for finding "d" for example we have "x²+8x+16" we use "2dx" for the second term in the formula like this "2dx=8x" so "d" is "4" and to find "e" we use "d²-c" which is "4²-16" and that is "0" so the completed square form is this formula "a(x+d)²+e" put the values in and you find (x+4)²+0...*scribble scribble*..and there we have the answer"

"oh! This is easier than I thought"

"I know it is"

"thanks"

Ahhh how tiring since I answered the teachers question I have been bombarded with soo many questions

"still showing of your skills?" I turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes

"why yes I am do you have a problem with it?"

"nope not at all just wanted you to know that you shouldn't go overboard because you might hurt yourself 'prefect'" scarcasm obvious on the "prefect"

"something bothering you rin-'san'" same sarcasm on the honorifics

"hohohoho is something wrong with worrying for a friend?"

f-friend? Did she say friend? Ho this is going to be fun I thought with a grin

"Is something funny?"

"Yeah you are funny!"

"Ah! How rude!"

"oh am I?" I said smiling

Her lips twitched at the sides.

She humped and stomped off probably to the bathroom.

"What was that all about?"

"Everything of the usual …..Rin-san …."

"oh I get it"

"what do you get? I haven't said anything" I said pretending to be stupid…was I ?

"yuuki!" she whispered-screamed looking at me like 'she's unbelievable!'

"sorry" I replied quickly

"so how was your dance yesterday evening with kuran-senpai"

"it was nice we danced, we talked about….yeah we talked"

"yeah you talked about…." She pressed me on

"about….." I said leaning closer to her

"you talked about…" she still pushed me on getting closer to my face too

"..."

"ok! I get you don't want to talk about your lovey – dovey time…" she said distancing herself from me and flinging her hands up

"lovey- what! how was your dance yori-chan?" she stopped right in her tracks as if she was completely frozen, hands still in the air she turned around

"it was great, of course it was great, why wouldn't it be great why do you ask?…" she said babbling on with this obvious fake smile on her face. Her smile was so obvious because she rarely smiled and when she did she only smiled with one side of her lips, telling me something definitely went wrong

"come on yori-chan spill it" I said making myself comfortable on my chair

The bell rang signaling it was time for class, making everyone rush to their seats. The teacher came in the class

"Alright everyone settle down"

"I will tell you later" she whispered to me

** 00-same day evening-00 **

"Everyone get back! Please~"

As usual everyone was trying to get to the night class

"everyone get back now!"

All of a sudden I heard this over intimidating voice although it was a girl's voice and everyone silenced including me. Well whoever this person is I have got to thank her. I turned around. It like a rock dropped on top my head. Eyes absolutely wide, mouth so open that am sure it touched the gound. .am pretty much sure my face had this you-have-got–to-be-kidding-me expression

"yo-…yo-…yo-….yori-chan?"

"hmm? Need help my lovely friend?~" she said it so twirling happily that said

"who are you? and what have you done to yori-chan?" I said pointing at her

"what a welcome" her face was back to the expressionless kind

"ahh sorry…I thought…what are you doing here?"

"here to keep the leeches off the body of course" she said with a tooth smile and I could swear I saw a shine at the side of her teeth. But then she was back to her expressionless face so quickly that you would think it was just your imagination.

"ha? Wh- its okay yori-chan I can handle them"

"yes I know and I can see that you are handling them quite well" I turned around "eeep!"

The girls were climbing each other and the were stuck to the gate as if a second layer.i ran to the gate

"OMG! What do you girls think you're doing?"

"girls! Get down"

With that they collapsed down but so glad they weren't hurt.i turned around to look at yori-chan

"how-how-how do you do that?".i asked as if lifeless but She just shrugged

"now everyone back to line.."

She said calmly.

"if you don't" she took out a small rod threw it in the air and it became longer similar to artemis but only a lot longer

"then we just have to treat you like animals since you won't listen when we talk to you with our mouth…but with me..hehe there are other techniques for talking" she said with this smile but her smile were always awfull so to them it may have looked like a devils smile. But surprisingly with that everyone went into a line. In single file! Unbelievable! I had never seen this side of yori-chan before

"how do you do that" i asked lifelessly again

"ahh just a small technique I like to call sayori technique"

*creck* with that we turned around and the gates opened reveling the night class coming in. she students started screaming but none leaving their line. "idol senpai~" "wild-senpai~" "kuran-senpai~" they all chorused. *sigh…*

"don't worry yori-chan I can take it from here"

"am not leaving" she said as a matter of fact. I looked at her thinking why she all of a sudden showed up

"morning ladies~"

"its evening senpai" yori-chan said looking bored

"well you should know its morning for us"

"Aidou senpai!" I said incase he was going to reveal the 'secret'.

"yes yuuki love"

"yuuki love? That is disturbing" I replied. He looked at yori-chan and said

"miss prefect I hope you still have my words in thoughts?" prefect? huh? did he just call yori-chan a prefect?

"I already told you. No!"

"I will be waiting~" he said leaving as if he didn't hear yori's last statement

"yori-chan what did he mean by prefec-ah" I said holding my head

"yuuki? What's wrong? Does your head hurt?"

"ahhhh am going to be fine"

"leave her to me"

"Kuran-sam-senpai?"

"hai!" with that she backed off. What the heck is wrong with is she backing off? did she say sama? or is that just my head? I don't know what happened next as I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>(an sorry if if the math was wrong i just made the question up am not good in math although I like it)**

and there we have it don't forget to review! kaname said so! i love the reviews so far it keeps me going so if you like my story or not tell me...arigatou gozaimasu


	6. Chapter 6

wow chapter 6 didn't even think i'd make it

wahh thank you guys for reviewing and those that added me to their favorite list. hope you like it :) oh i have a poll on my profile its very easy whom would you choose for yuuki kuran kaname or zero?

* * *

><p>OO-5 hours later at night—OO<p>

"ughh"

"yuuki?"

"kaname?"i said getting up but

"ugh" i felt pain all over my body making me fall back to bed. İ looked up

"whats with that look?" i heard a familiar voice say

"ze-ze-zero!...where have you been?"

"i have been doing some stuff"

"what stuff?..ugh" i half yelled making my head spin

"i will tell you later go back to sleep"

"...sleep?"..i looked at the time

"hooo my gosh .. i have to go for my round now" i said trying to get off the bed

"how did i get here anyway?"

"its okay wakaba sayori is already doing the rounds"

"huh? What? Why? She might get hurt! İ have to go now!"

"she can take care of herself" he replied quickly

"what does that mean zero?"

"her father knows about the secret of this school and so does she, she has also been trained from childhood just like you" he said calmly

"she knows …about …?" I asked bewildered

"then why didn't she say anything?"

"that is all I know yuuki" I looked up at him finally acknowledging him there but he looked calm as if nothing happened

"what happened to you zero?"..*sighed*

I heard him sighing loudly before he said

"I give up, okay am going to tell you… you know about shizuka's death right*

"yes I do"

"okay then I will try to cut the story short..

"kay" I said expectantly

"okay so I was brought to the council, interrogated, but finally they came to a conclusion that I didn't kill shizuka. But they didn't overlook the fact that I had bitten a pureblood."

"wait you bit her?"

"yes yuuki I bit her"

"so you are a normal vampire now?"

"yes I am perfectly fine now"

"wahhhh am so glad….but you said they didn't overlook you biting shizuka-san….does that mean you are going to be punished?"

"I don't know yet"

"….zero…."

"yuuki you don't have to worry it will be taken care of"

"i-is that so? .. who killed her then?"

"i don't know, now rest everything will be fine in the morning"

"but…anyway are you sure yori-ch-"

"yes sleep!"

"hai!" with that I laid limply on the bed although I didn't fall asleep immediately

—**Kaname's POV—**

"kaname-sama you have a letter" seiren said

"put it on the desk over there" she did so and then disappeared.

*sigh* I sighed as I looked at the letter across on. We had a staring contest for a little while but seemed the letter won so I picked it up. Opened the seal not caring about the seal. I read its contents

"how disturbing" I said a bit annoyed. It was about the kiryuu zero

"well looks like now I don't have to worry about him trying to get yuuki's blood" although I had said that I still didn't let me guard down even for a second.

Zero has to be punished although it would be troublesome if he got killed while at it. I stood up and walked to the window. I sighed while running my hand through my hair looking out the window. i saw her. Wakaba Sayori

"looks like she is one the to look out tonight" I said to myself I knew she wasn't quite the like usual humans so it wasn't all that surprising when the news was out. But I wondered why the news was out anyway if they had hidden it all these years

Now I have to take care zero's matter I thought to myself dressing up to go to chairman.

**OO—half an hour later—OO**

"k-kuran-sama?"

"is there something you want wakaba sayori" I said partly facing her.

"ermm there's something I need to tell you" she said looking to her feet

"can't it wait?"

"I don't think I should keep delaying it, its about yuuki-chan" at this turned fully at her

"what about yuuki?"

"ehhto well she has been having this nightmares and headaches but at first I thought it was something that was going to pass but…her pains are too frequent and her nightmares are becoming to frequent too….i don't know I just thought I should tell you" she said looking to her feet

"wakaba sayori..i am well aware of what is wrong with yuuki"

"am sorry its just that she's my friend and it worries me to see her like this"

*chuckle*

"arigatou I will take care of it soon" with that I walked away.

**OO-yori's POV-OO**

It was my first time walking around at night and protecting the day class and the night class from each other. But it was nice to be finally able to walk out alone at night. Until I felt the presence, drawing nearer and nearer.

*tap tap tap tap* he walked past me before I remembered yuuki but I hesitated in telling him but the more I delayed this the more yuuki got hurt. So finally I said

"k-kuran-sama?"

"is there something you want wakaba sayori" he said, wow now my throat felt like it was closed but then I swallowed and thought yuuki this is for you.

"ermm there's something I need to tell you" I said not able to face him. Its not that I was scared because although I don't know him too well but I have seen the display between him and yuuki so I thought he's not like all other pureblood vampires with this I had courage

"can't it wait?" no it can't wait not anymore…

"I don't think I should keep delaying it... its about yuuki-chan" at this he turned fully to me, making me more ...nervous?..ugh whatever

"what about yuuki?" he asked looking at me intently

"ehhto well she has been having this nightmares and headaches but at first I thought it was something that was going to pass but…her pains are too frequent and her nightmares are becoming to frequent…I just thought I should tell you"

"wakaba sayori..i am well aware of what is wrong with yuuki" oh! I thought… .but then again this is kuran-sama we are talking about.

"am sorry its just that she's my friend and it worries me to see her like this" I said honestly

*chuckle* hooo my gosh kuran kaname-sama just smiled

"arigatou I will take care of it soon" with that he walked away ,leaving a dazed me behind….he actually smiled…wahhh...he reminds me of aidou senpai...huh?...why aidou senpai they are so not similar, aidous is way more...warm?

**OO—2 days later early morning—OO**

**-yuuki's POV—**

Kaname was whom I was dreaming of again "awww I wonder what kaname is doing" I said yawning *sigh..* want to sleep more but what that meant was I want to dream some more. I was sleeping in chairman's house today. Don't want to go to school. I whined all to myself. The thought of getting off the bed was already very tiring

*knock knock* I felt like crying at the thought of walking to the door

*knock knock* "coming" I said while reluctantly leaving the bed and walking to the door as if I had a hunch back

*creak* I opened the door and looked up but I was dazed for a while before my brain processed the person I was looking at

"gah kaname?...what's bring you here?" I straightened.

"gomen yuuki for coming so early…"

"its fine"

"may I speak to you"

"hmm? Yeah sure" he walked into my room and I started thinking of stupid things like pouncing on him and then kissing him…gah what's my problem, he is only going to talk to me for a while, am such a pervert. He sat on my bed and I sat beside him

"yuuki I know something has been bothering you?" he said in statement but it was also a question,he was looking at me looking at me but the stupid me was so lost in his eyes that forgot how to process a question.

"yuuki?"

"yes they are Huh? yes ! ah! I-i mean no…" I said scratching my head

"be honest with me" he said eyes on me

"well I have been getting these frequent headaches …but am not sure if it's a headache cause its abit different from headaches, I get this pain ermm I don't know how to explain it...it like ermmm..." I said with gestures but i couldn't find the words

"do you get nightmares?"

"oh yes more frequently….how do you that anyway" I said.

*sigh*

"your nightmares are about?" i looked at him

"its partly about the first time i m-met you on that snowy night and sometimes i see these eyes..ermm..different coloured eyes i think...i can't remember because everything was covered in blood ohh i also get hallucination and the surface of everything become covered in blood" as i told told him everything my voice became shaky, when i was done there was silence, i looked up

"kaname?" seeing my uneasiness he rubbed my head and smiled

"its okay yuuki everything will be alright soon" he said as he kissed my forehead earning a blush from me

"yuuki I will be leaving soon"

"leaving?"

"yes but I will be back soon"

"why"

"its about kiryuu I have to take care of his punishment"

"what? What are you going to do" I asked calmly

"I am going to try convince the council to raise zero's punishment" and I think I understood what his 'convincing' meant.

"well when are you going to come back?" I asked expectantly.

"already missing me?" he smiled as he looked into my eyes making me blush but I looked to my feet

"don't worry I will be back soon" he said as he ran his hands through my hair. And I think what his 'soon' meant but why the heck was I asking him questions as if I was his wife.

"ahh yes" I could hear my heart thumping and I wondered if he could hear it

"I will be leaving now…..will yuuki give me a hug?"

"of cour—huh? Wait? What?"

"I guess not" he said as he walked to the door

"no I will!" I blurted out before I thought but i was still rooted to my seat

He turned around, smiled and opened his arms wide, I walked up to him shyly wrapped my hands around his waist and I noticed I had become taller last time I checked I was 160cm and he in return wrapped his hands around my waist. Ahh I just wished the time stopped and we could stay like this longer. My he was so warm, this feeling was so indescribable it was like this was how it was supposed to be I fitted like a puzzle. It was like we were meant together but that's just the silly me right?

"yuuki although I would love to stay longer.. I have to go" he said making me sad but I put on a smile as best as I could

"alright" but actually it wasn't alright.

"bye" he said as he kissed my forehead and me blushing tomato red and with that he walked out of my room. Leaving a disappointed me behind 'kaname don't go' was what I wanted to say. How nice I was already missing him.

OO—Moon dorm in early evening—OO

"kaname! Kaname!" shouted ichijou as he ran to his room. He barged into his room without knocking

"huh? Kaname?"

"he left" said by two people in unison

"ah Shiki, Rima"

"dorm leader left for the council" but ichijou just stood there dumbly

"he told us yesterday remember?" rima said as the news wasn't getting to his head

"ahhh hai hai! Remember"

"really but just in case he said the paper work was all yours" shiki said before rima stuck a pocky in his mouth

"what? I totally forgot!"

"good luck vice president" they said in unison as they walked past him hand in hand looking bored as usual.

"where are you guys going?" ichijou asked wondering why they were awake

"town?" shiki said with another pocky in his mouth

"its not right to go out!"

They turned around looking at me with the usuall bored face

"we are going to work"

"I thought you works were usually on Saturdays Sundays and wednessday?"

They both looked at each other and said in unison

"today is wednessday"

"ahh is that so guess I read the date wrong….well have a nice day" with that they walked away. I thought today was Friday I thought as I scrathed my head. I went to the calendar

"…today IS Friday … Why….ohh those two! They are so dead when they come back" I said laughing

**- Rima's POV— **

"you think he's going to kill us when we come back?" I asked shiki

"we'll know when we come back" he replied

"where are we going anyway?" I asked shiki

"it's a surprise"

"oh a surprise I love suprises" I said with a bored face

"yeah I know its written all over your face"

"oh really?" I asked him

"yeah really"

-**half and hour later—**

"shiki?"

"what are we doing in here?" we were in a big shop and I had no idea why we were here. He looked at me and I looked him

"wait here for me" he said pointing at the chair. He went upstairs of the shop. About 10 minutes later he came out and said

"lets go and I got us some pocky" he was really acting weird today actually since 2days ago

**Flash back**

2 days ago

*knock knock*

"Shiki can I come in?" when I said that I heard boxes dropping a thud and that was probably him falling, door closing and all.

"Shiki ? Are okay?"

And when he opened the door he was a mess he's hair was messy he's button wasn't in place.

"come in" he said and I did walking in I noticed he's room was actually messy

"what happened in here..looks like you fought in here"

"well …some…stuff"

"shiki are you okay? You look pale" I said rubbing his head as if trying to put them in place

"did you take your blood tablets?

"no". I opened his drawer where his blood tablets usually were. *b-dump* my heart skipped a bit at what I saw

"huh? I didn't know you liked magazines"

"I don't". the magazines were filled with engagement rings making me happy and sad at the same time. I don't know any girl he would give an engagement ring to although I wanted that girl to me..but I also knew that was not possible

"you have someone you want to get engaged to?" as I waved the magazine in the air

"n-no" with that I ignored it very disappointed and took the blood tablets out. Walked over to where he was sitting on the bed with a glass of water that I had gotten from his fridge.

"here drink" I gave him the glass of water mixed with blood tablets. He gulped down the blood and handed me the cup and I cleaned it and returned it to its place.

**-Yesterday evening-**

"Rima…am going out tomorrow will you go out with me?"

"eh?.. Where are we going?"

"it's a secret. Will you go with me?" usually he didn't keep secrets from me so i was dying to know

"of course"

"so when are we going?"

**End of flash back**

we walked around through alleys and with me wondering where we were going. We came to this tall building. We walked into the building, wow nicely designed. He went to the desk of a lady getting a paper, came back to me and we went on.

We went up to the elevator and went to the 15th floor. We came out and he gave the paper to a man standing beside a door...maybe it was a ticket,? we walked into a room ..a dark room but with my vampire eyes I could see chairs. He sat me down. In front of us was a large screen. And then voila the screen flickered on.

" a movie?" I said while smiling

We watched a romance moviebut it was a sad love story and it was just unusuall for me and shiki

"shiki? Why is no one else here?"

"because I booked it for just the both of us"

"aww how sweet" I said smiling and blushed after I said, heart thumping.

After about an hour and half we walked out talking about the movie. We entered the elevator before I noticed. "we are going up"

"I didn't say I was done" he said looking intently in my eyes which made me warm in the insides. We went to the last floor then out,

"welcome sir, milady. Right this way please"

We followed the guy that had welcomed us with me looking at shiki

We went out and my face lit up

"wahh the view is so beautiful..its like the stars are so close"

"you like it?"

"what? I love it!"

"am glad you do"

"uwahh amazing..." i said with my hands on the glass. it really looked like the stars were really close. he pressed a button and the glass went down. and what welcomed me was a gentle breeze shiki stood next to me smiling.. and i just realised how beautiful he looked like

"how do you even know of this place?"

"from the magazine?"

with that I looked away from the view and looked at Shiki, concentrating on him, i wanted to know why he was doing this, it was so not him

"okay Shiki now tell me…what's going on" I said getting closer to him

"nothing"

"now don't give me that, you know am going to find ou-"

"will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>(now the rima pov was a bit hard)<strong>

**the movies part for rima and shiki was unexpected it just came out of nowhere**

and there we go for another chapter well i think the chapters are gonna get harder because i don't even know what should happen next, ideas just come up while writing so i just put it up...**review**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys i know you hate author notes but i just have to say that i will be travelling to Nigeria so i don't know how i will be posting up my stories. But i will try to do so, i surely will finish this story so even if i do post my chapters it will be irregular.


	8. Chpter 7

i wrote this before my flight so its a little..nye...ok so hope you like it :)

* * *

><p>-continuation- <strong>OO—Rima's POV—OO<strong>

"…am sorry….what?" my eyes growing big. He got on one knee, looked up to me and said

"Will you marry me?"

"…ok... shiki there a limit in jok—uhmm". What the…It took me a while to now what was happening…I was being kissed!. But after a while I returned the kiss. But to my dismay he broke this kiss and said

"Rima am serious " I could see the seriousness n his eyes and….lust?

"I love you Rima" and then I broke

"Shiki!" I hugged..i never thought this wold happen like this was the happiest day of my life.

"I love you too" I said with my face in his chest.

"And I would love to be your w-wife" …wife ..the word sounded so sweet

OO—back at the academy—OO

A certain young lady was lying awake on the bed daydreaming of her prince and she had refused to go to school..

-yuuki's POV—

*sigh* tomorrow's Saturday. I wonder what kaname is doing… he's probably bored in the council. Then I thought I what he said

_"its about kiryuu I have to take care of his punishment"_

I wondered if he would be really alright.

—**Monday—**

My weekend was very uneventful as usual.

I was forced to stay in school grounds again.

"Yuuki read this"

"Eh what's this?" I asked yori-chan while taking the paper she held up for me

"…a trip"

"Hai.. the night class will be joining us for a trip to the beach"

"Wahhh…demo speaking of the night class. How come you are a prefect, why and how come you are a vampire and never told me" I said whispering the 'vampire part'.

"Well you see I was born a vampire but I was raised as one and in order to improve my human lifestyle I came to this school also getting to know a bit of the vampire lifestyle"

"Ahhh…" I said understanding her.

"And then I became a prefect of my own free will just because I felt like helping"

"Well that is quite a simple story for a surprising matter" she looked down and said

"Please yuuki don't think bad of me... it just my parents didn'-"

"Shush it okay…I believe and am not going to hate you because of this! Come on girl cheer up!"

"Yuuki..."

"Anyway am going to read this paper"

The contents of the letter said we were going to have a few days off on the beach both the night class and the day class but the night class would only come out in the evenings. With that I wondered if kaname was going to be present at least I hoped so. The trip was a one week trip from this Friday to next Friday. And then the rest of the paper didn't interest me as it talked about what to bring and what not to bring.

The days passed just like the usual with me wondering except Shiki and Rima seemed to have irregular days in school. I wondered if it was because of their jobs, but lately I noticed that were…closer?..Gah who are my kidding ..they are always together!. Kain having his eyes on Ruka and Ruka oblivious to his gaze on her. I wondered how she would react when Kain-sempai told her his feelings…poor guy.

Friday came up rather fast. Me and yori arranged our bags everything we needed for the trips. We had to leave in the morning and the night class had to leave in the evening.

*ring ring*

"Hello?"

"Yuuki.. The bus is here you two better come down now

We entered the bus class by class and settled down. The teachers counted us and made sure we were complete by calling our names and giving us numbers I was number 17 great I could remember well with my age. We drove away with the music turned up and me and yori studying for biology and playing our own music from our phones.

About 2 hours later we arrived at the beach and the teachers gathered their classes and gave us our room keys and numbers. Each room had to have at least 3 people in it. 3 females in one room, and 4 males in another. But of course school president and vice-president didn't share rooms.

Yori-chan and I settled into our rooms

"its like we are going to be roommates everywhere we go"

"I know it just seems weird we both get chosen for roommates all the time"

"But do you know who is going to be staying with us? We are supposed to be 3"

"Dunno I guess we will know when the night class comes"

"Come on lets go out" yori said

"Hai..." I sang excitedly

The wind was so nice outside. We were not the only ones here, there were a few other people. Well whatever. We stayed out late playing in the water and sand until we were so tired we decided to just take a walk around the beach during sunset

"Hello ladies" we heard a guy say behind us. We turned around to see a few guys,.. 4?

"Want to play with us for a little bit? "

"You look really good"

Yori and I just stood there staring at them

"Well what do you say? It's going to be fun" another guy said with a smile on his face"

We still didn't say anything

"Come on or do you want us to-" he stopped what he was saying as if he was frozen

"Hey we had our eyes on them first" wait who are they talking to?.

."sorry guys but we have our own play to play" I heard an overly familiar voice say being me just as he wrapped his hand around my waist, and his head on top my head, our hairs blowing in the other direction.

"Hello yori" another voice said…aidou-sempai

"Kaname you came!" I said with a smile on my face

"I came because of you yuuki" he said with a smile, making me smile too. He seemed to be in a good mood and I was happy for that

"Kaname you seem to be in a good mood"

"Of course, I get to spend time with my girl"

With that I stood there frozen hearing 'my girl' what that meant to me I bet he didn't know. We looked into each other's eyes. My God he was so beautiful the sunset made it even more beautiful, and his hair blowing. He is what you would call perfection of art.

"Kaname you look so beautiful" I said willingly for once but I had to admit it

" you are more beautiful yuuki" he said whie still in each others arms

* * *

><p>okay so i have had this idea for a long time now. so just decided to write this part. anyway i will be updating irregularly because i travlleing to Nigeria so i don't know how i will be updating..but i will find a way...<p>

please review! :)


End file.
